


What He Sees

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Whys... Verse [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, M/M, Mpreg, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What an outsider thinks of Kirk and McCoy's relationship.</p>
<p>Or...</p>
<p>What happens to a man that tortures Kirk's prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Sees

A sea of red…

The endless fires…

The heat…

The screams…

He sees the figures that walk through the storm, the harbingers of death…

It shouldn’t have been like this.

They promised it would be simple.

His employer had assured him it would be easy, a routine assignment.

A captain of the empire had to pay. His specimen was his pregnant whore.

“Make him suffer, make him scream, make him bleed and most of all make him talk,” they said.

He was told the whore had a gentle soul. They had no records, no intel that he had ever killed before. He could be done in a week. He would be compensated generously.

He hadn’t known the captain was Kirk. It wasn’t until they brought him in. Even though the blazing blue uniform was torn, he recognized the insignia immediately.

This wasn’t any whore.

This was James Kirk’s whore.

The man who had destroyed their world.

This wasn’t any unborn child.

This was James Kirk’s child.

And those thoughts fueled him.

Fueled him as he stepped forward that day and the days to come.

In the back of his mind he had always wondered how the doctor had became a CMO on the most celebrated ship, how he won Kirk’s attention.

Now he knew…

The doctor was a strong man, even now heavy and swollen with a child.

He can make out the doctor’s form through the flames and smoke. They had tied him to the wall…

The irony now…

The sacrificial pose, his arms pinned above his head, his legs are spread apart. His belly heavy with child, and his breasts filled with the liquid of life heavy and swaying freely. Bright red liquid pours down his legs, mixing with the dirt and dust and destruction…

He’ll have to pay.

He knows that…

Pay for it all…

Pay for all the fucks…

Pay kilogram by kilogram for all the hurt he had caused…

He is coming…

Even now he doesn’t regret it…

Kirk deserves this.

Kirk deserves this.

The words he chants…

Over and over...

He still remembers pounding into the doctor, feeling his heat, his slick, the tightness, the pressure from the growing child against him as he takes him over and over again…

The heat...

The smell...

His skin is soft from the pregnancy…

He purrs as he sinks in…

His arms wrap around his swollen stomach…

He bits into the side of the doctor’s neck…

He thrusts inwards…

Harder and faster…

It grows, extends, twists…

It anchors to his soft flesh, finds the sealed opening….

The barrier to the child…

The anchors dig in and around…

Finding a hole, a tear, a blemish…

He pushes in further…

The doctor is pliant in his arms… Drugged…

They make their own holes…

The doctor tenses…

He plows on…

He feels skin…

He feels the heat of their child…

They wrap around the body...

They tug and pull…

The doctor’s eyes snap open…

He pulls and crawls…

The blood…

The scars...

He’ll pay for the marks…

Each mark he has caused…

The doctor is now covered in them…

He’s a canvas of scars…

There are chunks of flesh missing from different portions of his body...

Each scream that was silent...

Each time he wouldn’t submit…

Each time he refused to give them Kirk’s location, Kirk’s fears, Kirk’s weakness…

His only consolation is there is no way the doctor will survive.

At least they have taken what Kirk holds most dear…

He will lose the doctor…

He will lose his unborn child…

“Take him,” they said. “Kill him,” they had implored.

That is why he is here now.

They are coming…

They are coming…

He contemplates his choices.

The sea of blood, heat, screams and the death that is behind him. Before him is a maze of caverns, boulders, rivers and rock faces…

The land….

It is splitting in half…

With Kirk at the helm…

This is why Kirk must pay…

Kirk destroyed this land. Kirk destroyed this world.

He grips the knife in his hand. The ceremonial knife passed down through the generations.

He walks over to the doctor.

His brow is smeared with sweat and blood.

There isn’t much life left in him.

He is pale and ashen from the blood loss. That look is still there. The piercing one that stares at him with those haunting golds, greens and browns.

He wants to carve those eyes out. He has for a long time, but he hears the advancement.

He won’t though…

It’s the doctor’s swollen belly, the strings of blues and reds, that is his aim. His aim is the child pulsating and kicking away.

He can make out an arm, a leg…

The scars run thick and deep over his swollen belly. They mark each kick, each movement. Each time he held back from making the final cut…

He itches to cut again…

Instead he unlocks the handcrafts first.

The doctor falls forwards.

He unlocks the legs restricts next. He kicks the doctor once.

The facade that he is still in charge.

He pulls on the neck brace, so the doctor’s face is flush with his. “Get!” He barks.

There is a look in the doctor’s eyes.

The one he never broke.

The doctor staggers forward.

The heat burns behind them as they crawl through the caverns. Over boulders and thru cracks that they barely fit thru...

The trail of red follows in their wake…

He almost thinks they will make it.

He feels the cold metal of a blade pressed against his neck. The ghost of a puff of air against his cheek. He knows it’s Kirk without having to turn. He instead looks at the doctor. He’s leaning against a rock face. He’s cradling his swollen abdomen, blood and liquid flows freely from between his legs. He s pale, like he’s on death’s door.

Maybe it wasn't for not.

But there is a ghost of a smile on his face.

He drops his weapons. Kirk kicks them away. He pushes the knife roughly against his neck. It draws a streak of blood.. “Checkmate,” he mutters before pulling the knife away. He almost thinks Kirk will let him go when he loosens his grip.

He draws him up. He doesn’t even have time to react. He doesn’t even feel the pain. He only smells the aftermath, sees his legs fall to the ground. “A leg for a leg, or is it an eye for an eye.” Kirk says lazily before dropping him to the ground.

Those soulless eyes…

He watches as Kirk walks over to the doctor. He slides his knife back into the sheath wrapped against his ankle before bending down.

“McCoy.”

The doctor looks up.

“Kirk.” He answers.

He recognizes the one million unspoken words that pass between them. At that moment he realizes just how frightening they both are.

He watches as Kirk pulls the doctor into his arms, like a prince carrying his princess. He doesn’t even give him half a look as he walks by. He sees the way Kirk clinches onto the doctor. The way the doctor’s head fits into the crook of his neck.

As he takes his dying breath…

He thinks…

He wonders…

If Kirk is human after all.

**_FIN_ **

 


End file.
